


The one i love

by markjina



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV), StartUp (TV)
Genre: Dalmi Seeing the real face of dosan, F/M, First Love, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Love Letters, Team jipyeong, team good boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjina/pseuds/markjina
Summary: I will just fix this mess for jidal heart.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"I will find you donsan ah.." jipyeong read the last line of dalmi letter known she was waiting for him , was looking for him right to rise his eyes and see her in front of him. Those eyes broke his heart, he realize he was waiting for her too he was waiting for her to see him to find him bu he don't want her to look to him with those broken eyes...

Seeing jipyeong beside the bird box don't surprise her but ruin her was it all a lie. Dalmi back home and get all the letter out she read them again and again while crying all night.

"How i don't notice it's not him" dalmi hit her chest while crying but deep inside she know she noticed how dosan is different from the one in the letter but she tell her self it's 15 year it's okay if he is different he os the man of her dream.. who is the man of her dream? This letter is lie too this boy don't love me he do it for grandma. Dalmi cried again while reading letters, how those words that comfort her now hurt her and make her cry even more.

Dalmi spent her night crying but the sun rise anyway and she have to go to work she is ceo after all. She dressed up and for the first time she go out without talking to her grandma. Seeing dosan was abig remind of the lie she lived the face she used to be happy to see suddenly so uncomfortable. She notice how jipyeong didn't come to her meeting it's comfortable she need to be away.

When jipyeong sit suddenly while she eat she want to run away not because of the lie but because this well she loved his fake letters for 15 years. But she can also see how he mix her noodles she rememberd his small gestures and all the help and comfort jipyeong give her so she decide to ask it directly if he really for food the one time he come to take her from far away.

"I love you dalmi ssi i'm not waiting any reply but i don't want to lie to you anymore" he answer coolly. How can he be so cool saying that. Shock 'so he love me?' why he didn't come to me and send dosan?' So many things to ask but she didn't ask like she forget how to talk she just eat her food and run.

Jiypeong facing so much alone decide a day off is the best he can just stay away for everyone happiness , he is just so harsh person who hurt everyone around him he blame himself but when dalmi call him everything become bright again there are one person miss him and call for him, there are one person understand him and see his words right. There are one person thank him and that person is Dalmi the one he love. Will she look in my way? do i have chance he wonder alone.

Dalmi was so worried from jipyeong voice so she go to his home she stay for 30min in front of the door but can't knook or rang. She don't know what to say or what to ask. So many to talk and ask but she is not ready so she left the food and runaway.

When dosan tall her about the offer from big company she didn't think twice maybe it's time to run away from here. She don't know who she love maybe she need to success in work at least. But that was ruind too because of her because she don't think twice because she don't ask her mentor and he have every right to say she ruind it she os the ceo and she ruin it. When she saw dosan following jipyeong out she follow them too and to her surprise she saw dosan hitting jipyeong, she run without thinking she have to stop that.

"Do you lose you mind" dalmi scream running to stand infront of dosan hiding jipyeong behind her like she can hide him with her small body and without feeling one hand move back to hold his fit. And a warm wave run through jiypeong body, a new weird feeling hit jipyeong he feel protected for the first time in his life he is protected this small body hiding him like a wall like a safe place he never know about. This small hand tell him 'it's okay i'm here'. 

"How can you hit him, do you lose you mind?" She screamed in shocked dosan again who step away tears falling. 

"Dalmi... i... he hurt you.. us" he try to explain. 

"We do it, it was our fault.. he said nothing wrong"

"Dalmi... i .."

"We can talk when you collect your mind" she pull jiipyeong and move. Dosan collapse on the floor.

Jipyeong wasn't reacting as his brain and heart are running. Dalmi stand for him, dalmi holding his hand and he is following her now he can feel that but don't really believe it 'is that real' he look at their hands as they move he gather himself a little by little. Dalmi realized she is holding his hand when they are out of sand box and she let go of it feeling awkward. They walk in silance. Jipyeong still look to her hand longing to the warmes he have for few minutes but he realize he want for life.

"Sorry" the first word he said when the sit together. 

"You do nothing wrong" dalmi reply fast.

"I hurt you with my words"

"You only speak what's right, it's my fault. you didn't hurt me, not even once?"

"Not even once?!!"

"Hmm maybe twice..." dalmi smiled and jipyeong smile. Is that magic ? How can she comfort him so easily. Jipyeong wonder while looking to her eyes but he eyes runaway to her food. 

"I have a lot to ask you know, there are a lot to ask but i don't know if i should now...." she said playing in her food.

"You can ask anything.."

"Was those letter fake too? You said you did it for grandma..." jipyeong know it's time to tell all the truth.

"It's true i start it for grandma but my feeling in it was real. Your letters comfort me in my hard time too, you was my only friend, thats not lie i wrote my real feeling answers your letters and was happy every time i read a letter from you "

"those letters was my light and comfort for 15 years, i wonder where are you? How you looks like? How are you doing? but.... i never thought i don't know you..."

"that was me...." jipyeong whisper. Not sure if he can say that outload

"Why do you use dosan name, why not your name?" Dalmi ask the hardest question the one she need to know the one jipyeong won't to avoid but he have to answer, he won't lie to her anymore. He look in his food can't look in her eyes.

"Because i'm nothing!... how can i wrote to someone? An orphan homeless staying in your grandma place!!... i want you to think in a bright successful kids with warm family.... sorry for lying to you... i was just..." he don't know what to say but he continue " when you appear again i don't know i love you, i though i just want you to be happy, so i want to find that boy you search for to help you for one day but when i saw you together i realized it, i want you and it's not fair i give you to him, you were happy and do i have right to tell you to see me... i don't know..." jipyeong don't realize that one tear skip from his eyes. It was dalmi hand removing what surprise him.

"what a mess" dalmi said wipes jipyeong tears.

"What?!!" Jipyeong wiped his face fast..

"You and me! our feeling a mess!"


	2. Chapter 2

After eating jipyeong take Dalmi home. The ride was silance with only the sound of the radio. Both don't know what to say until the arrive to dalmi home.

"Do you want to see grandma?" Dalmi asked him. She don't want to send him like that.

"No, she shouldn't see my face like that" 

"sorry because of me"

"no, don't think of it and Don't blame yourself...okay.. lets forget it"

"Hum" dalmi nodded. She open the door and walk away but she can't just walk like that she turn back and knock his window.

"Do you know moon flower? Not all flowers bloom in the bright sun some bloom in the night.. they are worthy it. they are special" dalmi said looking into his eyes "you bloomed well mr. Han". She smiled and left.

Jipyeong eyes light and he smile to himself, he open the car door to follow her but she inter her house fast and close the door. He stay still thinking if he should follow her now but he end up taking his car and going home.

" youngsil ah what is moon flowers" the moment he inter his house, jipyeong ask his one and only machine who is like friend now.

"Ipomoea alba, sometimes called the tropical white morning-glory or moonflower or moon vine, is a species of night-blooming morning glory, native to tropical and subtropical regions of North and South America, from Argentina to northern Mexico, Florida and ......"

"Youngsil ah the symbol... moon flowers symbol"

"moon flower a Symbol of Blossoming in Dark Times  
Like other night flowers, It is such a wonderful symbol for the growth potential of our soul and personality when we are faced with challenging and difficult periods in our lives"

" right..." jipyeong smile wider, thats so beautiful "not all flowers bloom under the bright sun" jipyeong repeat Dalmi words to himself, thats how Dalmi see him and thats how she comfort him. She think he is important and that enough for him for now. "Right thats right i'm moon flower"

"you are human on his early 30s.. " youngsil reply.

"youngsil sleep now" jipyeong cut youngsil before ruining his mood. He change his closes and lie down on his bed can't stop smiling and can't sleep he just so happy.

"youngsil ah what is moon flower symbol?" he just want to hear that again and again and listen to youngsil while chuckle to himself.

.....

In the morning dalmi decide to meet dosan there are a lot to talk about. She take his baseball and put her in her bag there are a lot to end too. She go to his home for the first time. And stand outside waiting for him. Dosan was surprised to see her in the morning. Seeing his face she remember the Wounds in jipyeong face it make her uncomfortable.

"Dalmi what are you doing her" deep inside he was happy she come to him.

" it's your birthday we promise to meet" it was just a fake reason

"Ah... but i have to end this contract first let me go to meet with a lawer"

"Dosan lets talk first" she dragged him to a cafe. And he start to talk non stop about a book he read and about talking to lawyer to end the contrect but dalmi close the book in his hand.

"Look at me dosan" dosan was taken aback by her tone. That sound harsher than normal dalmi.

"Did you apology to mr.han" dalmi asked. She really can't accept that dosan hit their mentor.

"No!.. "

"You should apology to him he is our mentor" dalmi get annoyed.

"No, he just hurt us, he looj down on us and only her to steal you from me"

"What the hell dosan he is doinng his work he do nothing but helping us"

"I don't won't his help, i can make it alone"

"Right thats how our company hot ruined" dalmi got angry." We don't ask for his help and end up breaking our company" 

"He just help you not us, he want to take you away from me.. all his diss harsh words should he say it like that?" 

"He only help us he is our mentor and was true with his words he don't say it to hurt us but to make us learn but you act like a child and hit him?? What he said is true we ruined our company" dalmi got angry she never saw that side of doosan or to be honest he see his childish side before in light way but not now.

"Thats not... i will fix everything look we will go to lawyer and..."

"Just go dosan it's a chance for you" dalmi stated

"What chance? my dream isn't to be successful, it's you" that should be romantic but why it feel so annoying dalmi wonder to herself.

"No dosan i'm not your dream"

" you are! Will you go if it was you?" 

"Yes! I'll go.. i already choose to let my grandma to go. don't you see that?" Dosan was in shock of relazition.

"Maybe thats you but not me i can't leave you" dosan start crying"

"Nam dosan i'm not with you, did you forget we already apart!!... maybe we never date too because i dated the dosan from the letters"

"So you never love me" dosan collapse on the floor crying infront of her. But she just open her bag get the ball and put it on his hand.

"I'm not your dream and you not the dosan from the letters... sorry" dalmi left without looking back.

It's the end for good their relationship start wrong and dalmi realized that roday more than any day this not the dosan she want and wait forhalf of her life.


End file.
